


[Comic] FYOOSH

by potofsoup



Series: Movie fixits and responses [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cap3 fixit, Gen, movie fixit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potofsoup/pseuds/potofsoup
Summary: Steve comes up with a bunch of solutions to get Bucky back after the events of Avengers 2.5: Civil War





	[Comic] FYOOSH

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> post on tumblr [here](https://potofsoup2.tumblr.com/post/180333965143/potofsoup-basically-i-want-him-out-of-the-ice-as)


End file.
